Talk:Goddess Ilias/@comment-24664052-20141227105123/@comment-5299683-20150102185051
The irony is, I'm not even mad or hurt by it. To Al's defense, there'd ordinarily be something to be said about a guy who fixates on girls who are as tangible as Minnie Mouse, or the Tooth Fairy. But generally, I don't see that many MGQ fans that take their attachments that far. I think most MGQ fans are smart and sane enough to know where the line between fantasy and ficiton's drawn. Or at least, the ones here do. It's stupid, it's crazy, and it's for kids. But as long as we're smart, sane and mature enough to know that, there's no problem. Everyone's allowed a guilty pleasure. And that's something MGQ's always had in spades. So with all that in mind, there's no reason to be wrapped the axle about this for any reason. Let's just go back to enjoying your favorite mamanos and mine: La Place starts cultivating some samples off of Solomon's goggles and putting them into test tubes Lucia: What are you doing? La Place: Cultivating Ilias's DNA. They should've known better than to give us easy access to a goddess's DNA. There's no telling what fun stuff we can make with this! Lucia: Does the world really need more Iliases running around? La Place: ....I didn't think of that... Lucia: Plus, at least some of the fans would really hate you for that. La Croix: Not Viper. He'd be over the moon to have a harem of Iliases. In fact, you know what... La Croix snatches up the goggles and taking DNA samples off of them La Place: Didn't we just say this was a bad idea? La Croix: Viper's got access to a Project Insight helicarrier, and I sure as shit don't want my name added to that list. And if giving him an Ilias harem keeps him happy, then I don't have to go to sleep worrying whether or not I'm about to be obliterated by a battle station buzzing 3000 feet over my head. Lucia: Wait, give me a chance to gather up some DNA samples of Kenkou Cross and frfr monsters. If we give him Ilias clones with DNA samples from Delphinus or Xelvy monsters, he's more likely to add us to Insight's hitlist. La Place: HEY!! Lucia: Let's face it, you're not revving his engine any time in the near future. La Croix: We may want to work faster. I keep seeing Alice's name pop up and then immediately disappear. Lucia: He just iced Alice?!! La Croix: Oh, wait. No, it's back again...And now it's gone...Oh, wait. It's back. But yeah. If he's even contemplating adding her to the list on a whim, there's no gurantee he won't add us. Lucia: Why would he want to kill her anyway..? Meanwhile, in Viper's harem, Ilias, Granberia, Erubetie, Pyth and Queen Harpy keep fighting over the Project Insight remote. Granberia: You're not using Project Insight to give Alice a buzzcut!! Queen Harpy: How do you know it won't end up shooting her in the head?! Ilias: The helicarrier's a VERY good shot!! Trust me, the targetting systems can lock onto every follicle on her louse-infested cranium without actually hitting her! At least let me shoot that dippy little flower off her head!! Erubetie: NO!! Viper: Can't we just agree to use it on someone who we all don't like? Like French Stewart or something? The Viper Pit: ....!!! The Harem climb all over each other as they type in French Stewart's name together. Pyth: Ilias, I'm pretty sure French Stewart's name isn't spelled "French Stewalice Fateburn XVI." Ilias: Oh, NOW you can read?